inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
Jinenji
|english voice= |imagecat=Images of Jinenji }} was a hanyō who lived in a hut with his human mother. Together they grew a variety of medicinal plants, including some known for being powerful against poisons. The field where they grow the plants is his inheritance from his yōkai father. History During the story He is first seen when Kirara is poisoned by Naraku's shōki and Kagome and Inuyasha travel to the village to find a cure. When they find him, they also help to clear his name as he was being falsely blamed for people's deaths in the village purely because of his demon blood. Jinenji is depicted as a gentle giant who is initially scared of humans because of the way the villagers treat him. His arms, in particular, are covered with scars from attacks on his person. Upon meeting Kagome, he is surprised to find that she is not frightened by his appearance at all and willingly helps him collect herbs. Inuyasha, having also dealt with abuse at the hands of humans when he was a child, attempts to convince Jinenji that he needs to be more forceful towards the villagers, especially after he rescues them from a demon. In the end, Jinenji decides to continue his more gentle approach, giving the men injured during the demon attack the herbs they need to heal themselves. Out of guilt for having treated him so badly before he had saved them all, the village men help Jinenji and his mother rebuild their hut that the men had burned to the ground and clean up the herb field. Like Inuyasha, Jinenji becomes fully human one day a month. Unlike Inuyasha, who becomes human at night, Jinenji becomes human during the day. He spends the day hidden away in the hut, under a blanket. Likely only his mother knows what his human form looks like, as he refuses to let anyone see him, but it does appear that he becomes a larger-than-average human. During one of these times, Rin visits his home searching for the cure to heal Jaken, who was poisoned by the Saimyōshō while protecting her. Jinenji is obviously very strong, as his body supports a large amount of muscle mass, but his one known demon ability allows him to become even stronger. Activating his power makes his entire body glow with blue energy, and he was able to decapitate a large demon by wrapping his arms around its neck and squeezing with brute force. He then destroyed the head with a single, devastating punch, making it virtually explode into dozens of small chunks. Jinenji appears again in episode 96 where he is visited by Rin to help make a cure for Jaken when he was poisoned. A while after, he is visited by Inuyasha's group, he compares Rin's kindness to Kagome's, in which Inuyasha objects saying otherwise, earning him several sit commands as he silently watched on. Jinenji later appears in the epilogue of the Final Act where he is shown instructing Kagome in the use of medicinal herbs during her training in adapting to the Feudal Era when she decided to move there to live, marry Inuyasha, and become a Priestess under Kaede. Personality Jinenji was a kind-hearted and hard working man. He had a close relationship with his mother who protected him from villagers. He developed strong attachment to and affection for Kagome who was the first person besides his parents to treat him with any kindness despite his intimidating size and hanyō status. He also respects and understands Inuyasha who encouraged him to use his enhanced strength to defend his loved ones and himself for the first time. Jinenji then became more confident and happy, now having become a man in full. Powers and Abilities *'Expert Healer': Jinenji has considerable skills as a healer since he spends all of his life growing an herbal farm that he inherited from his father. He was able to easily and quickly make a medicine for Kirara's poisoning in just a few minutes after being told by Inuyasha and Kagome. He recognizes what herbs are used for healing humans and demons as he hands a score of herbs used to treat superficial wounds to a group of human men after a battle with an insect demon. Later on, after Kagome moved to the feudal era and trained to become a priestess, Jinenji is seen instructing her on herbal healing and remedies. *'Hand-to-Hand Combatant': Due to Jinenji's benevolent and docile nature, he never honed any skills in combat in spite of the treatment and death threats he received from the human villagers on a daily basis. Though it's proven that when the situation calls for it, he can be quite fighter as he was able to fight and kill a large insect demon using wrestling maneuvers like a direct punch or a choke lock. *'High Demonic Power': Jinenji has a high amount of demonic powers despite being a hanyo as when he gets emotional, his eyes glow and his body radiates with blue energy. He was able to kill a large insect demon once he focuses his powers while receiving little damage to himself. *'Enhanced Strength': Despite his docile nature, Jinenji has shown himself to be quite strong for a hanyo as he was able to punch through the body of a large fleshing eating demon and caused its body to explode when he squeezed it while holding it in a choke lock. *'Enhanced Durability': Jinenji was able to endure the flesh eating saliva of the insect demon he was fighting against on his arm while it was through the demon's body, despite not having the healing rate Inuyasha has, with little reaction afterwards besides exhaustion as he had never fought before then. Trivia *Unlike Inuyasha, who can recover from wounds and scars within minutes or a day, Jinenji still has visible scars all over his body, showing that he probably doesn't have regenerative abilities like Inuyasha. *Despite his superhuman strength, it is never shown if Jinenji has any special abilities from his mixed demon heritage. *Jinenji is one of the few hanyōs shown in the series to still have one parent that is still alive. *Jinenji appears to be the polar opposite to Inuyasha in several ways: **Unlike Inuyasha who is tough and aggressive, Jinenji is rather docile and polite. **His mother states that half-breeds like Inuyasha are born pretty, whereas others like him are born the opposite. **While Inuyasha takes a more direct approach, he prefers to take a more subtle approach. **Jinenji is rather quiet, while Inuyasha is opinionated. **During the time where both turn human, Inuyasha learns to trust others (albeit reluctantly), Jinenji keeps himself obscured (covered in a large blanket). Interestingly both, not including Izumo, are the only hanyos to turn human in the series. **Inuyasha's inheritance from his father was Tessaiga, a demon sword that can slay a hundred demons in one sweep, while Jinenji's was an herbal farm that grew medicinal herbs for healing. *Jinenji's name may refer to " ", which is used in traditional Chinese medicine. de:Jinenji es:Jinenji hu:Jinenji ms:Jinenji zh:地念兒 Category:Individuals from the feudal era Category:Male Category:Hanyō Category:Individuals